Thanks to Remus
by Evil Jello Queen
Summary: Remus Lupin, a friend of James Potter, asks out Iris Minsk, a friend of Lily Evans. The couple is nervous about their first date so they invite their friends to come along with them. This brings our two characters together, to act as friends and maybe som


James Potter plopped down on one of the three Gryffindor Common Room couches. His best friend, Sirius Black, settled himself next to him and Remus Lupin sat down on a sofa chair across them. Chubby little Peter Pettigrew squated on the floor. Sirius innocently offered him a Custard Cream and suddenly poor Peter was in the air, squaking like a bird. He hadn't known that Sirius deviously had fed him one of the many inventions he'd created, a Canary Cream. The common room erupted with laughter.`  
  
"Guys," said James, once the common room became quiet. "I've asked out Adalia Ceram." Sirius whistled and Peter looked shocked.  
  
"I thought she was dating Tristan McGovern!" cried Peter in disbelief. Sirius scowled.  
  
"Nah, he dumped her ages ago! Peter, you've got to get with the program!" remarked Sirius. "Whoo Jamesy-boy! She one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts!" He set off one of the firecrackers he kept in his back pocket. Dozens of red, blue, yellow, and green colors blasted into the air. Sirius turned to Remus.  
  
"Did you ask out Violet Maye?" he asked. Remus blushed and nodded.  
  
"She turned me down though." Remus replied. "The prat McGovern asked her out once he dumped Ceram." The boys mouths dropped.  
  
"WHAT!?!" they said in unison. "Only yesterday was she raving about how cute you are!" uttered James.  
  
"Oh my god, Bella! Remus Lupin is so hot!" mocked Sirius, waving his arms here and there, looking at James.  
  
"I know! But not as hot as my Siri!" mimicked James, trying to act like Bella. The boys snorted. Sirius calmed down and faced Remus again.  
  
"Are you going to ask out anyone else?" he asserted. Remus nodded.  
  
"Iris. Iris Minsk." he said after a lot of thought. James looked around.  
  
"There she is Remus." declared James, pointing towards the fireplace where three girls perched. "Go ask her out!" Remus bit his lip but finally replied yes. He walked over to her and asked to speak with her privately. The two girls around her, Bella Figg and Lily Evans, giggled. They saw Remus talk to her, using a lot of hand gestures. Even though they were only twelve feet away from them, the boys couldn't hear Iris' soft whisper of an answer. Remus came back, grinning from head to toe.  
  
"We have a date this Saturday at Hogsmeade." he said, grinning. He turned to his friends. "But she wanted it to be a little party while we're there so I said you guys would come along with us. Iris is bringing her friends, Bella and Lily." James stared intentively at the two girls laughing near the fireplace.  
  
"She's kind of cute." thought James. "I'll go." he said aloud. Remus thanked him and they slapped high fives. Sirius looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey guys, it's 11:00. Time to start our revenge against Snape." he announced. The boys rose and went out the Common Room portrait.  
  
* * *  
  
"Guys!" James whispered hastily. "You've got to shut up or Peeves will hear u---!"  
  
"What's that I hear? Ickle fourth years? Out of bed? Should tell Filch if I hear anything." cracked Peeves. Peeves looked around and spotted a chubby little foot. "Ah ha! Potter! Black! Pettigrew and Lupin! Out of bed again?" Peeves cackled while they came out of their hiding spots.  
  
"Please don't tell Filch, Peeves." begged Peter.  
  
"Oh you better not you stupid pol--" started Sirius defiantly.  
  
"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! IN THE GREAT FOYER!" cut off Peeves. "That's what you get for calling me stupid!" He flew off, laughing. The boys ran around the corrider and into the Entrance Hall. They trotted into the Great Hall and started practicing a spell they had recently learned on the Slytherin table's chairs.  
  
"Bliezarainbow!" This spell would turn the Slytherin's robes flashing colors once they sat down. They heard a footstep and got out of the hall fast. 


End file.
